


My Greatest Mistake

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help and thanks to the readers.
Relationships: Patrick Drake/Samantha "Sam" McCall





	My Greatest Mistake

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: My Greatest Mistake  
Characters: Patrick and Sam  
Pairing: Samtrick  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Mild Language, OOC.  
Summary: Sam and Patrick are best friends, what happens when both of them want something more?  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help and thanks to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom, characters or anything you recognize. I only own the story and the banner.

*My Greatest Mistake* Samtrick

_Day One_

Sam walks into the bar with her brown hair flowing over her shoulders. She's wearing a skin-tight white shirt with a pair of skin-tight black leather pants that hug all the right places and some black stilettos, making all the men drool as they check her out.

It only takes her a moment to spot the reason she is here, at a bar at two in the morning. The reason was him; Sexy and sweet Dr. Patrick Drake of Port Charles, New York. He is the man who haunts her dreams, asleep and awake. He is the one she has called her best friend for as long as she can remember.

He is the man that she is secretly in love with and has been for a while now, though he doesn't know it. Deciding that she wants to surprise her best friend, Sam smooths her shirt and then saunters over to where Patrick is sitting at the bar downing shots like there's no tomorrow.

Sliding into the empty seat to the right of Patrick she leans close and purrs in his ear; "Hey there sexy. Wanna make a new friend for the night?"

Patrick's head snaps up in alarm and right when he's about to accept the generous offer, he pauses because he recognizes Sam.

His jaw drops open in surprise and a moment later he can only say, "Sam? Is it really you?" Sam smiles and then she orders two shots of whiskey and three Screaming Orgasms, before speaking.

"Of course it's me, Pattycakes. I've missed you for so long and I finally decided to come home and visit."

After speaking, Sam drains all five of her drinks in a few minutes time and Patrick remembers how Sam has always been able to drink him under the table.

Wiping her hand across her mouth Sam watches Patrick as he studies her and a moment later she asks, "Like what you see?"

Patrick nods and then says, "Yeah, I do. You're all grown up Sam. Time and change has been damn good to you."

Sam laughs and then says, "I could say the same for you. You've turned into quite the hottie while I've been gone."

The two of them spend the rest of the day and all night reminiscing about old times and catching up on each others lives.

_Day Two_

The next morning Patrick feels like he's been hit by a Mack truck and he doesn't want to face the day. He doesn't want to think about his dream of Sam being back in town.

It hurts too much to think about her when he's awake and it's horrible that he's now dreaming about her in his sleep. After lounging around in bed for a few hours, Patrick finally decides to get out of bed and start his day.

Its not long before he's taking his shower, then dressing and brushing his teeth as he finishes getting ready for the day. After cleaning up his bathroom, Patrick leaves it thirty minutes later and heads to his kitchen to fix himself something for breakfast.

When his breakfast has finished cooking, Patrick sits down at the table to eat it, when suddenly there is a knock on the front door. Sam doesn't even give Patrick time to answer the door, before she is shoving her key into the lock and walking into his apartment.

A smile lights her face as she walks into his apartment and closes the door behind herself. Patrick can't help but stare at Sam with the way she's dressed today.

Sam is dressed to kill and if his increased heart rate and full blown hormones are any indication, then she's doing a wonderful job. He wants to take her to his bedroom and ravage her body until she is a quivering puddle of pleasure.

But when Patrick looks up into Sam's eyes, he knows that when they sleep together again, it will be more than just sex for both of them. It will be two people loving each other in a most special way that no one else can ever touch.

As she takes a seat at the table with him, Sam says, "I'm glad to see some things never change."

Patrick looks up from his plate of eggs and asks the main thing that's on his mind. "Why are you here?"

There's a little hostility in his voice and Sam realizes that Patrick still hasn't forgiven her for moving away the day after they lost their virginity to each other three years ago.

Forcing herself not to back down at his intense gaze she says, "Because I love you, Patrick. You're the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me; my greatest mistake and I don't regret a single moment of it."

The two meet in a kiss that make their bodies shudder at the pleasure they know is coming soon.

The end.


End file.
